The present disclosure herein relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor, and more particularly, to a method of doping a substrate by implanting a dopant into the substrate.
As typical semiconductor doping methods, an ion implantation method and an ion plasma doping method are the most common methods. The ion implantation method is a method of implanting a dopant into a substrate by accelerating the dopant. The plasma ion implantation method is a method of implanting Electron Cyclotron Resonance (ECR) plasma ions of a dopant into the substrate. However, A dopant gas may have toxicity. Also, a high-cost dopant gas may lead to low productivity.